The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MYPOT0001’.
The new Aster plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malling, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Aster plants with freely branching habit and attractive double type inflorescences.
The new Aster originated from a cross-pollination in April, 2012 in Malling, Denmark of a proprietary selection of Aster novi-belgii identified as code number 09-131-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aster novi-belgii identified as code number 07-099-003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Mailing, Denmark in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Malling, Denmark in September, 2013. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.